Sonic Theories
by LightHawk
Summary: Ever wonder about the technicalities of SegaSonic? Wonder no more. Email with ideas.
1. Ch 1

General Theories Concerning the Sonic Universe  
  
Everyone knows Sonic, Tails, etc. can run at Mach speeds, but why? Here are some general theories, researched by me, myself, and I. As well as being supported by my incredibly helpful ego.  
  
In concern to Sonic and Shadow (whom I both believe to be results of Project: SHADOW) Since they are genetically engineered to use the Chaos Emeralds, why not a manifestation of Chaos energy be represented in them. Consider this: in the first scene where we see Shadow use Chaos Control, Sonic is able to follow Shadow's movements, albeit barely. This means that the Chaos Emeralds also have the power to slow or speed up time. In other words, Sonic and Shadow have Chaos Energy in their body all the time, which accounts for their super speed. The Chaos energy affects all their movements, decreasing the time span in which it takes them to move their muscles, or for their instincts to kick in when moving at Mach 1, allowing them to dodge obstacles.  
  
The same thing applies to Knuckles, though for a different reason. As his ancestors have been exposed to the power of the Chaos and Master Emeralds for generations, I theorize that this has somehow influenced the gene pool. This would also explain Knuckle's and Sonic's (Shadow's?) ability to use the Chaos Emeralds to turn Super, and Tails need to use the Super Emeralds.  
  
Tails is different. The theory about a mutation in Knuckle's gene pool applies to Tails in his ability to use the Super Emeralds. Unfortunately, this cannot be proven, because Sega seems to have erased the Super Emeralds from History, and we will probably never know if anybody in the universe can use the Super Emeralds (Super Amy for instance). But this does not apply to Tails in super speed. I believe that a mutation (likely related to his dual tails) is to blame for his super speed, but only in the departments of increased stamina, speed, muscle mass, etc. not Chaos energy. It has been shown that the only way Tails is able to keep up with Sonic and Knuckles is via using his tails as a propeller.  
  
Amy is even harder to decipher. She's a normal girl, with no relation to anything supernatural, except Little Planet, which is where the only possible explanation exists. The Time Stones. Amy is somehow connected the stones in a fashion similar as Knuckles is connected to the Emeralds. Unfortunately, the Time Stones seem to have gone the way of the Super Emeralds, and will probably never make a repeat appearance.  
  
Rouge is never shown to have any super powers, so she is the easiest of all.  
  
Hyper vs. Super  
  
I don't even want to try, but I must. Other than the obvious increase in speed, not much will ever be known about Hyper forms, other than they are insanely fast. Remember the first time you played SA and it was kinda hard to follow Sonic, not including the damn camera angles? Take that times around 5. The possibilities are endless. That's way above escape velocity, so lets just say that Sonic won't have any trouble reaching the ARK ever again.  
  
Spin Dash  
  
Although its very difficult to even guess how Sonic even starts the dash. He just burns out on the ground by retracting his spines, and then shooting them out, getting traction, and shooting forward. This is easier to see in Sonic Advance where you can tell that Sonic's, Knuckle's, and Tail's 'spines' are extended after dashing.  
  
AN: That's about it. Review and send me anymore ideas or discontinuities (SA and SA2 are riddled with them) that you think I could try to decipher. Peace out. 


	2. Ch 2

Magnus the Hedgehog: "Rouge is never shown to have any super powers..."  
  
What about Black Wave? Although it may be fueled by Power Rings. And Angnix: Rouge has no super powers? what do you call her special attack?  
  
IMHO Black Wave was created for Battle Mode and for Knuckle's fight against Rouge. I'm looking at this from the standpoint of Power Rings existing merely for the game so you don't die as soon as you are hit. How fun would that be?  
  
DarkBadger1464: Good. I think that you should try to explainhow Knuckles can  
dig so easily. The spikes don't look like they'd help, so I wonder what it is.  
  
In SA2 Knuckles can dig in 3 different ways: Drill Claw, standard dig on the ground, and dig into a wall. He merely uses the Shovel Claws as to pull dirt up. But with the drill claw, he could either push dirt out of his way or work like a drill bit and bring it up to the surface as he burrows further in.  
  
Angnix: First of all, what about Amy's hammer, that's pretty supernatural, and the fact that in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and Sonic Advance 2 she has more Sonic-like abilities. Then the Spin-Dash thing, you have to explain how apparantly almost everyone can do it, even Amy in Sonic Advance 2 and Cream. I would like to see something about the physics of Tail's flight, something I have tried to figure out before, but I just can't.  
  
What about the hammer? Once again it is probably one of those things Sonic Team didn't feel like putting into the game.  
The spin-dash. Although I haven't played Sonic Advance 2, from what you're telling me everyone can spin dash. Once again Sonic Team screws stuff up. Amy in SA2 can only do the spin dash because they had to program her like that. Now that's a challenge. Amy(slower than hell, with no spin dash) vs. Sonic(fastest character in the game, spin dash). Not very fair is it? Any ways. I already explained this in Ch. 1. but I'll do it again. [insert character name here] kneels, and pulls spines/quills/spiky fur flush against their body to reduce friction. [character] spins rapidly/burns out, with no horizontal motion (think peeling out in a car). [character] rapidly extends spines/quills/spiky fur to create traction, sending them flying forward at high speeds.  
Last but not least; I hate this question, because I don't see how it is physically possible. Check out 'Ask Sonic' by PotatoSalad for a better explanation than I can give. Unfortunately, I don't think his explanation is very good. His also basically says 'because Tails was programmed into Sonic 2 that way'.  
  
MegaBombBlade: I find everything in your theories to have decent merit... except  
the first paragraph (bout Sonic and Shadow), I'd be glad if u'd e-mail  
me with any reasons WHY that would happen, and I'll give you my  
views. everything else though, seems ok.  
  
Think about it. The physical similarities are uncanny to say the least. Plus the fact that they can both use the Chaos Emeralds to their (so far) potential suggests some form of connection.  
Prof. Gerald, we know, went insane in his time on Prison Island. I assume that a different personality took over during his little bouts of insanity and began to alter Shadow's memory and such to bring about his revenge. The main personality realized what was happening and (unable to fix what had happened to Shadow) began to remotely create another Shadow aboard the ARK. Gerald programmed this Shadow 2 (Sonic) to indirectly fulfill Shadow's original mission, to make the earth a better place to live, and scheduled Sonic launch from ARK ASAP. The alternate personality found out, and tried to stop this, but could only delay it, for app. 35 years. Knowing more intervention would come from 'good' Gerald, he caused enough trouble with GUN to have him executed, so 'good' Gerald wouldn't be able to meddle with his plans anymore; and so that Gerald could be reunited with Maria sooner than expected.  
  
AN: I hate Sonic Team sometimes. Tails flying. damnit. This will bring down my credibility some, don't ya think? Sorry PotatoSalad if I offended you, but your explanation was kinda flimsy. 


	3. Chapter 3

dajae : I'm still confused on some things concerning Tails Is he male or female? think about it... I mean in Sat Am i think he was a boy, but in aosth he realized he was a girl. and what with the new cartoon I really have to wonder.

In almost all the games or cartoons where Tails has speaking parts, the voice actor happens to be a girl. I personally have never seen Sat Am, nor have I ever seen this episode of AoStH that you mention. This also happens with a lot of other anime guys. Unfortunately, I can't think of any animes except the cutscenes in Megaman 8 where Megaman is also voiced by a girl. Truthfully, I don't think it matters all that much, but I like to think Tails is a guy. I'm a Tails/Cream shipper.

Also, I've been thinking recently, and I can see Knuckles actually having his Thunder Arrow attack outside of Battle Mode and his Boss Battle in SA2. As I mentioned in the previous chapters, Knuckles is a mutant, thanks to his constant exposure to the Emeralds. Thanks to this, he has enormous amounts of energy stored up in his body. You would have to to break through all those walls and such. As such, I think he could probably release that energy in a more direct attack, electricity.

The Floating Island/Angel Island. Who knows? I assume that Sonic Team just shrunk down the entire island to make cutscenes and other such story events easier in SA. In S3&K Sonic and Tails traverse quite a bit of the Floating Island, but suddenly that is all gone in SA. I read somewhere that the first level of S3 (Angel Island) is in fact a tropical island, not at all associated with the Floating Island. Don't ask me to cite that source, I can't remember. To distinguish what is on the Floating Island, and what is not, I recommend reading NetRaptor's Sonic 3 & Knuckles. I have only one problem with that fic, aside from the OC. Why in the hell would Knuckles need his own amusement park? He is a hermit, up until the point where the Chaotix join him on the Floating Island. Send suggestions in the reviews for this.

Another interesting one, Chaos and Tikal. Are they dead and gone to heaven, as suggested by the end of SA? Or were they already dead, and decided to live on in the Master Emerald?

Sonic Team never quite makes it clear what happens to the two, but I assume that Tikal has 'passed on', and Chaos now serves as a sort of Chao Guardian somewhere in the world, most likely Angel Island/ The Floating Island. Why you ask? Because Chaos has just learned that some Chao did survive the Echidna Empire's attack on the Master Emerald, and he now has a purpose on this Earth again besides revenge.

Two theories currently circulate about Tikal. First, she was trapped in the Master Emerald when she imprisoned Perfect Chaos. This is reasonable, since releasing the arcane energies that the Master undoubtedly possesses curse the user in some mumbo jumbo who cares bad plot device. If this is so, then Tikal's spirit could be forever tied to the Master, and could be believed to be the personification of the Controller.

Second, Tikal lingered on long after her death to eventually placate Chaos again, because it was inevitable that the God of Destruction would be released again. She knew that Chaos still believed that he had failed the Chao, and would seek revenge. After it realized it's mistake, Tikal no longer had 'business left undone', and proceeded onto the afterlife.

Frankly, it doesn't seem to matter anymore, since she was replaced by Omochao, and then by the 'Tip Circle'. Once again, she's been erased along with the Super Emeralds. Of course, Sonic Team did bring the Chaotix back, so Tikal will hopefully make a comeback.

AN: Sorry about the hiatus on this. I just remembered that all suggestions for the fic have to come through email. So I hope you get the message.


	4. Knuckles and the Emeralds

Fbtrack: interesting explanations...one queston though

Knuckles, fast though he is, is more popular for his extreme strength and hand-to-hand combat skills. Why is he strong enough to smash rocks and barriers?

Fbtrack does raise and interesting question. IMHO, almost all of Knuckles' abilities are granted to him through the Master Emerald. Considering that the Master Emerald is the Controller, it comes as no surprise that Knuckles' is as skilled and powerful as he is. It also explains how Knuckles can glide. The Controller, being as superpowerful as it is, can somehow bend the laws of physic and gravity, allowing Knuckles to fall at a much more controlled rate. Also, the guy lives mostly alone on Angel Island, so I'd say he doesn't have much else to do except train his mind and body to protect the Master Emerald.

I was rereading some of the reviews, and noticed something that I had missed earlier. Apparently, Master Hunter is under the impression that Knuckles was born much earlier than I had assumed. This actually makes sense in a weird sort of way. How is it that Knuckles is THE only remaining echidna? Surely some echidnas other than Knuckles' direct ancestors survived Perfect Chaos' first rampage that destroyed the ancient Echidna Empire. So, instead I now support this theory.

Knuckles was born near the end of the Echidna Empire. When Chaos was imprisoned within the Master Emerald, the Controller lost it's 'Guardian' per se, so it chose a new Guardian. Knuckles at the time was an infant at the oldest, so he would be quite malleable and relatively undeveloped, making him the perfect candidate to transform him into a vassal for Chaos Energy. Knuckles grows up alone, and when he finally stops developing, the Master stops his aging, guaranteeing that it has a Guardian until such a time as Knuckles is no longer fit to guard the Emerald (e.g. Death).

This would also explain his rather odd name. Growing up alone, with only the Master Emerald for company, he must have taken a name upon himself using his most distinguishing feature from creatures of the Mainland (the Mainland being everywhere but Angel Island), his knuckles. Either that, or Eggman gave him the name upon meeting him for the first time when the Death Egg crashed on Angel Island after Sonic's attack at the end of Sonic 2.

If you accept this theory, then that also raises more questions. How would Knuckles be able to understand the language that Sonic and the others speak? Once again, I say its the Master Emerald. The Controller (generally) gives Knuckles anything he needs to survive, as long as it doesn't hinder his ability to protect the Master. For instance, a strange giant object (the Death Egg) has just landed on Angel Island. Knuckles meets Eggman, but can't understand him. Therefore, in the interest of learning about this intruder, the Master gives Knuckles the ability to understand Eggman's language.

But why would the Master Emerald need a guardian if it is so powerful? Because, none of the Emeralds are able to use their own power. The Chaos, Super Chaos, and the Master Emerald all need someone to unlock their power. It is assumed that anyone can release their power (e.g. Knuckles using the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds in SA2), but only those that can harness Chaos Energy can control it (Super and Hyper forms, Chaos Spear, Sonic Wind, Chaos Control).

A/N: Keep reviewing, and keep asking questions.


End file.
